When He From The Past Come Back
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Ciel memang sudah mati. Ya. sejak dulu dia sudah mati. Selama itu Alois selalu berada di sisi Lizzy untuk menghiburnya, dan mengembalikan senyumannya. Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau Ciel yang seharusnya sudah mati itu kembali? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka bertiga? / Alois x Lizzy x Ciel. ONESHOT. I come to fullfill your request, Sshh.


Okeh, ehem. :DD  
Kembali lagi dengankuh, Revantio, Author paling unyuh, dan gaje disini :  
Karena kali ini ada yang minta saya buat fanfic romance Alois – Lizzy - Ciel, jadi i'll try my best guys! 8DD  
Nyari inspirasi tentang cerita ini aja memakan waktu berhari – hari (nongkrong di jamban). Jadi maaf banget kalo saya masih sering typo dan telat update, maklum, amatiran :'  
Oh iya, makasih banget bagi yang udah reviewing, alerting, favoriting, following, dll! Itu adalah penyemangat terbesar! xDD

Ok, I think that's all. Hope you enjoy this one, guys!

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

**This Fic (c) Revantio Van Cario**

.

_**THIS IS A ONE SHOT FANFIC!**_

_._

_._

_A request from __**Sshh**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Triangle Love_

_._

_._

_Do you believe in Reincarnation?_

_._

_I believe that, when 'he' from the past came back into this world _

_._

_And i have to switch place with 'him'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kisah ini bermula saat Elizabeth Middleford, kehilangan orang yang dia sukai, yang sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil, Ciel Phantomhive, saat umurnya 12 tahun. Saat itu dia sangat terpukul dan sangat sedih, sampai dia masuk SMP dan bertemu dengan orang yang dapat mengembalikan senyumannya, selalu menghiburnya. Yep, dialah Alois Trancy. Murid yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat masuk SMP, langsung terkenal dan terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS sejak kelas 1! Tapi walau Alois selalu menghibur Lizzy dan selalu berada disisinya, Lizzy tidak pernah melupakan Ciel. Sekarang sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak kematian Ciel, Alois tetap menemani Lizzy. Bahkan, dia menolak beasiswa ke SMA di luar negeri hanya supaya dia bisa bersama Lizzy. Apakah Lizzy mulai menyukai Alois?

"Lizzyyy~~" Alois joget – joget(?) menghampiri Lizzy yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Al-kun" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Alois langsung nge-blush ngeliatnya.

"Ya ampun.. Kau tetap manis seperti biasa.." Alois gombal nih! Cie Cieee! XD *Author rusuh*

"Eh? Sungguh?" Tanya Lizzy dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Alois. "Eh, hari ini jadwalnya Lizzy mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, kan?"

"Ah iya.." Lizzy berpikir, _'bukunya kan banyak banget, berat semua lagi! Encok, encok dah gueee'_ batinnya.

"Kenapa? Apa.. Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah! Bukan apa – apa kok!"

"Kupikir, bukunya pasti berat. Nanti pulang sekolah, aku akan membantumu membawa buku itu ke perpus! Ya?"

"E-eh! Tidak perlu! Lagipula Al-kun kan ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah!"

"Ah, rapat itu tidak akan lama! Pokoknya, kau harus menungguku dulu!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Eits, tak ada tapi – tapian! Kau harus menungguku! Oke?"

Lizzy hanya diam. Dia tersenyum sambil sedikit blushing. Alois memang sangat baik, bukan hanya padanya, tapi pada semua orang. Lizzy tidak pernah menganggap perlakuan Alois padanya spesial, hampir semua orang dia perlakukan seperti itu. Karena itulah dia sangat terkenal. Karena itu juga, Lizzy sangat mengagumi Alois. _'Salah satu tugas ketua OSIS' _Batinnya.

_**KRIING KRIIING**_

"Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Lizzy!" Ujar Alois dan dia segera berlari ke kelasnya yang berada agak jauh dengan kelas Lizzy.

"Iya, dadaah" Lizzy segera masuk ke kelasnya yang memang sudah dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

**#At Alois's Class#**

.

"Anak – anak, kita akan kedatangan murid baru" Tutur Bu Annafaloz selaku guru yang termasuk mata pelajaran di jam pertama. "Masuklah" Lanjutnya. Anak – anak dikelas langsung ribut. Alois sih cuek aja sambil ngemutin pulpennya kayak lolipop.

Masuklah seorang anak berambut biru dan bermata biru yang tubuhnya pendek jika dibandingkan dengan anak lain sebayanya.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive" Ujar anak itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ciel ini, home-schooling selama satu tahun karena harus menyembuhkan cedera di kakinya saat dia kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu juga dia selalu berpindah – pindah karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tuanya." Bu Annafaloz menambahkan. "Nah Ciel, duduklah disebelah Alois"

"Meh?" Alois kaget.

"Alois, sebagai ketua OSIS, kau bisa kan, mendampinginya untuk memperkenalkan sekolah ini?" Tanya Bu Annafaloz.

"Ah-eh, iya deh Bu.."

Ciel segera berjalan ke sebelah bangku Alois dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal ya" Ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum kecil pada Alois.

"Ya.." Balas Alois dengan tersenyum ramah. Entah kenapa, ada yang mengganggunya sejak Ciel masuk ke kelas. Alois berpikir, _'Ciel... Hm... Ciel... Perasaan nama itu familiar... Hm... Kenapa ya...?' _

Tiba – tiba Alois teringat perkataan Lizzy saat pertama kali mereka bertemu 4 tahun lalu: _"Aku takut... Ciel... Aku takut dia mati..."_

"**HAAAA!" **Alois langsung menunjuk Ciel dengan kaget.

"Hah?" Ciel heran.

"Ehem! Alois Trancy. Apa yang kau lakukan? Pelajaran sudah dimulai!" Tukas dengan kesal.

"Oh iya, maaf Bu... Hehehehe..." Jawab Alois sambil nyengir – nyengir ala monyet(?) dan membentuk jari tangannya menjadi huruf V.

'_Kalau dia benar – benar Ciel yang dibicarakan Lizzy 4 tahun lalu, aku tak bisa membiarkan Lizzy tahu kalau ada anak yang bernama Ciel di sekolah ini! Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis lagi..'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi

.

"Ciel Phantomhive, salam kenal, namaku Alois Trancy, cukup panggil Al saja" Ujar Alois sambil tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Alois. "Kali ini kau akan ikut aku berkeliling sekolah." Lanjutnya.

Ciel mulai mengikuti Alois berjalan berkeliling sekolah, dan Alois menjelaskan.

"Kalau begini terus, kau akan terkenal di sekolah ini nih!" Ujar Alois dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu! Kau harusnya lebih ramah sedikit! Senyum dong, senyuuum~" Sahut Alois sambil narikin pipi Ciel.

"Hentikan itu" Balas Ciel dengan kesal.

"Ehehehehe~ Oke, selanjutnya kesini"

.

.

.

**#At Lizzy's Class#**

"Eh, Lizzy! Katanya ada murid baru lho!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata yang berwarna sama dengan sangat _excited._

"Paula... Kau terlihat senang sekali..." Ujar Lizzy sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. "Oh ya? Seperti apa dia?"

"Karena dia berkeliling bersama Alois Trancy, ketua OSIS yang terkenal sebagai Prince Charming itu, semua anak jadi sudah tau soal anak itu!"

"Oh ya? Apakah dia sekelas dengan Al-kun?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu! Anaknya sangat keren! Dia pendek, tapi keren dan imut~~" Ujar Paula dengan nada _Fangirl._

"Paula, kau sudah melihat anak itu?"

"Iya! Imut tapi kereeen!" Paula mulai nge-blush. "Aku akan bergabung di Fans-Clubnya aaah!"

"Fans... Club..?" Tanya Lizzy heran. "Baru masuk sudah punya fans club?!"

"Iya! Sepertinya penggemarnya banyak! Kyaaa!"

Melihat sahabatnya tiba – tiba berubah seperti itu, Lizzy jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya, seperti apa sih anak baru itu?

.

.

.

.

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Lizzy menyiapkan buku – buku yang akan dia kembalikan ke perpus.

"Walau Al sudah bilang akan membantuku, tapi tetap saja aku tak mau merepotkannya!" Ujar Lizzy. Dan dia mulai mengangkat buku – buku itu sendirian menuju perpus.

"Uuuh, ini berat sekali" Keluhnya sambil tetap berjalan membawa tumpukan buku yang bahkan sampai menutupi wajahnya itu.

.

"Sini, biar kubantu" Tiba – tiba seorang anak mengangkat buku – buku yang menutupi wajah Lizzy.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku Alo—" Lizzy segera melihat wajah orang yang membantunya. Dia mengira Alois yang membantunya, tapi ternyata bukan. Anak ini berambut dan bermata biru gelap. Mata yang sangat familiar baginya. Mata yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

**BRUK**

Lizzy menjatuhkan buku yang dia bawa dan memperhatikan anak yang membantunya dengan takjub.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya anak itu.

"Ci... Ciel! Ciel...! Kau.. Masih hidup?!" Lizzy terlihat sangat kaget, sekaligus senang.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" Tanya Ciel dengan heran.

"I-ini aku! Elizabeth Middleford! Apa kau sudah melupakanku..?" Tanya Lizzy dengan suara parau. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata emeraldnya.

"Maaf... Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu?" Tanya Ciel semakin heran.

"Tidak.. Ciel... Aku—" Kata – katanya terpotong. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya. "Apa kau.. benar – benar tidak mengingatku..?" Tanya Lizzy sedikit berbisik.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Ciel datar.

Lizzy menghapus air mata di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, aku salah orang!" Ujar Lizzy yang tersenyum tiba – tiba dan berlari meninggalkan Ciel.

.

"Ah. Lizzy!" Alois baru saja datang dan berniat mengajak Lizzy pulang bersama. Lizzy yang berlari sambil menangis langsung melewati Alois.

Alois yang melihat Lizzy menangis langsung melihat ke arah Ciel dan hanya diam.

**BUK! BRAK!**

Tiba – tiba, sebuah tonjokan mendarat di wajah Ciel (bonyok doong). Dan membuat Ciel jatuh tersungkur, dengan buku – buku yang ia bawa.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Bentak Alois.

Ciel hanya diam dan menghapus darah dari sisi kanan mulutnya.

"JAWAB!"

"Tidak tahu" Jawab Ciel dengan juteknya. Mendengar jawaban Ciel, Alois mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, kali ini kau kumaafkan." Ujar Alois dengan kesal. "Tapi kalau lain kali kau membuatnya menangis lagi, aku akan menghajarmu habis – habisan." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang serius dan mengancam.

.

.

.

.

.

**#At Taman Kota#**

Setelah Alois lari – lari kesana kemari kayak anak ilang untuk menemukan Lizzy, ahirnya Al menemukan Lizzy di taman kota. Saat itu senja hari, udara mulai menghangat, dan akan segera menjadi dingin.

"Lizzy.." Alois datang menemui Lizzy yang sedang menangis sambil duduk di bangku taman.

Lizzy menunduk saat Alois datang. Aloispun segera mendekati Lizzy

"Tidak... jangan dekati aku... Aku.. tidak mau Al-kun melihat wajahku saat aku menangis..." Ujar Lizzy dengan suara parau dan tetap menunduk.

Walau sempat diam mendengar kata – kata Lizzy, tapi Alois tetap berjalan mendekati Lizzy, berlutut di depannya, dan menghapus air mata Lizzy dengan tangannya.

"Al.. Pergilah.. Kumohon, pergi..." Lizzy segera mengangkat wajahnya dan berbicara dengan suara yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa – apa" Ujar Alois berusaha menenangkan Lizzy "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah" Lanjutnya. "Karena, aku akan selalu ada disini untuk menghiburmu"

"..."

"Disini, tepat di depanmu, untuk menghapus air matamu, dan menghiburmu" Ujar Alois sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. Mendengar kata – kata itu, air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari mata emerald Lizzy yang indah.

.

.

.

.

"HUUUUWEEEEEEE!" Tiba – tiba Lizzy nangis kejer.

"Pfttt..." Alois nahan ketawa ngeliat Lizzy nangis.

"Hiks.. Jangan ketawa!" Sahut Lizzy yang menyadari Alois senyam – senyum najong nahan ketawa. "Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Bukan.. Pfffttt.. Hanya... Udah lama banget sejak Lizzy terahir kali nangis sampe teriak begitu.. Hahahaha! Kalau nangis kayak gitu jadi lucu tau! Ahahahaha!" Jawab Alois sambil ketawa.

Melihat wajah Alois saat tertawa, Lizzy nge-blush.

"Uuuh.. Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Pekik Lizzy.

"Iyaa, maaf deh.. Ehehehe" Balas Alois sambil nyengar – nyengir.

"Hmmpph!" Lizzy menggembukan pipinya, tandanya dia ngambek. Sedangkan Alois masih nyengar – nyengir.

.

.

Setelah itu, Lizzy berhenti nangis, dia mulai tersenyum, dan ahirnya Alois dan Lizzy pulang bareng :DDD.

"Lizzy..." Ujar Alois tiba – tiba saat mereka mulai berjalan pulang bersama.

"Hmm?" Balas Lizzy

"4 tahun lalu saat kita pertama bertemu, kau bilang anak bernama Ciel yang kau tunggu itu sekarat kan?"

"I-iya..." Raut wajah Lizzy kembali murung

"Setelah itu, apakah dia pindah rumah?"

"Iya... Aku... Diberitahu kalau Ciel meninggal, lalu keluarganya pindah ke kampung halaman mereka, dengan membawa mayat Ciel, dan katanya Ciel dimakamkan di sana..."

"Hm.."

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Al?"

"Ada kemungkinan.. Ciel yang kau temui tadi itu Ciel yang sama dari 4 tahun lalu"

"Apa?"

"Iya, Ciel yang kau temui saat akan mengembalikan buku ke perpus itu, pernah mengalami kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu, sejak itu dia dan keluarganya selalu pindah – pindah rumah!"

"Ta-tapi.. Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Itu mungkin! Bisa saja Ciel sembuh dari sekarat, tapi keluarganya tidak memberitahu orang sekitar karena terjadi sesuatu pada Ciel... Lupa ingatan mungkin? Dan mereka menyebarkan berita palsu kalau Ciel sudah mati. Dan, karena orang tuanya trauma, mereka pindah. Bisa saja kan?"

Lizzy mangap. Author mangap. Penghuni Taman Lawangpun mangap. /APA INI/

"Lizzy..?" Alois heran ngeliat Lizzy yang mangap.

"Al... Kau ini makan apa sih? Kok bisa jadi pinter?" Tanya Lizzy tiba – tiba.

Alois sweatdrop sambil nyengir – nyengir.

"Jadi... Kalau Ciel yang tadi itu Ciel 4 tahun lalu yang kehilangan ingatannya, kita punya kesempatan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya itu?"

"Yep, betul!"

"Jadi! Aku bisa bersama – sama dengan Ciel lagi!" Lizzy mulai semangat.

"Iya! Um.. Bagaimana kalau... Ciel dibawa ke rumahnya yang dulu?"

"Benar! Mungkin dia akan mengingat sesuatu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**#Esoknya at SMA_yang Author aja ga tau apa namanya_ Saat pulang sekolah#**

"Cieeeel~" Alois mendekati Ciel yang lagi beresin buku – bukunya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ciel sinis. Sekarang sisi kanan bibirnya diberi plester, bekas ditonjok Alois kemaren.

"Duh.. Jangan ngambek dong.." Alois kicep. "Maaf soal yang kemaren.. Kemaren itu kelepasan... Heheheheh.."

"Hmph" Jawab Ciel singkat. "Terus? Ada apa?"

"Aku dan Lizzy mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang bagus!" Alois mencoba ngeles. "Jadi? Apa kau akan ikut?"

"Hm.."

"Ayolah! Ini sebagai permintaan maafku! Nanti kutraktir deh! Ya? Oke? Ikut ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Alois mencoba merayu Ciel.

"Uh.. Oke, tapi jangan lama – lama ya"

"SIIP! Kalo gitu ayo cepet kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

**#At rumah Ciel yang lama (sebelah rumah Lizzy)# **

"Ini..." Ciel heran ngeliat bangunan di depannya.

"A-apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Lizzy dengan sedikit berharap.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang perlu kuingat dari bangunan tua seperti ini? Dan kenapa kau sealu menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Ciel dengan ketus.

"Ta-tapi—" Belum selesai Lizzy bicara, Alois segera menahannya.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kau coba masuk kedalam?" Tanya Alois.

Ciel melirik Alois dengan tatapan yang tajam. Alois hanya tersenyum.

"Baik." Jawab Ciel datar. "Antar aku kedalam"

Lizzy segera menuntun Ciel dan Alois masuk ke dalam rumah tua tersebut.

"Fuu.. Rumah ini memang sudah lama ditinggalkan ya" Alois memperahtikan rumah yang kini menjadi kotor dan lembab tersebut.

Tiba – tiba Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengan bangunan tersebut. Entah kenapa bangunan ini terasa familiar bagi Ciel. Lizzy memperhatikan Ciel dengan harap – harap cemas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ciel?" Tanya Alois

"Hm... Sepertinya aku pernah kemari sebelumnya.." Jawabnya datar.

"Sungguh?!" Pekik Lizzy.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan"

"Lalu?" Tanya Alois penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lalu'?" Tanya Ciel datar. "Aku harus segera pulang, sebentar lagi ada les."

"Ba-baiklah.." Ujar Lizzy dengan sedikit kecewa.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ujar Ciel tiba – tiba.

"Ya, ada apa?" Jawab Alois.

"Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang yang lupa ingatan?"

"I-tu... Begini.. 4 tahun lalu ada orang yang sangat mirip denganmu, tapi dia sudah mati... A-aku pikir kau adalah dia yang hilang ingatan... Jadi..." Lizzy menerangkan dengan agak gugup.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Mungkin saja aku memang dia dari 4 tahun lalu" Ujar Ciel dengan tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Ciel, Lizzy langsung nge-blush dan merasa teman masa kecilnya-Ciel 4 tahun lalu-kembali di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih!" Jawab Lizzy semangat.

"..." Alois hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Serasa jadi obat nyamuk nih yeee~

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sekumpulan anak yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga, dan orang – orang itu mendecak dengan kesal.

.

.

.

**#Esoknya at Lizzy's Class#**

"Lizzyyy~ Ohayou Gozai—" Paula yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersentak, mendapati kalau Lizzy tidak ada di mejanya, karena Lizzy pasti datang lebih dulu dari Paula.  
Yang dia lihat di meja Lizzy malah coret – coretan yang bertuliskan 'MATI' dan 'MENYEBALKAN' juga 'LENYAP DARI DUNIA INI!' dengan warna merah darah. Tidak hanya itu, meja Lizzy juga basah dengan susu basi. Paula yang panik melihatnya, segera berlari keluar kelas mencari bantuan.

Paulapun bertemu Alois dan Ciel yang saat itu sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"ALOIS!" Pekik Paula panik.

"Lho? Paula? Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik sekali?" Tanya Alois heran. Ciel hanya diam.

"Li-Lizzy... Lizzy..." Paula berusaha berbicara dengan nafasnya yang tersengal – sengal.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Lizzy?!" Alois mulai serius

"Lizzy dalam bahaya!" Pekik Paula. Alois dan Ciel langsung kaget.

.

.

.

**#At Belakang sekolah#**

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Lizzy sinis sambil menatap segerombolan anak – anak cewek coretagresifcoret yang mengelilinginya.

"Jangan pura – pura deh!" Tiba – tiba salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pendek menjambak kunciran Lizzy di sebelah kiri. Lizzy berusaha menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau pasti menggoda Alois dan Ciel!" Pekik gadis yang dikuncir satu sambil menendang lutut Lizzy sampai berdarah. Tapi, Lizzy masih kuat berdiri dan tidak terjatuh, walaupun kakinya gemetaran.

"Jangan terburu – buru" Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang digerai ini memperingatkan. "Kita bisa kena masalah kalau dia sampai teriak, kan?" Gadis ini menyibakkan rambutnya dan mendekati Lizzy dengan sombong, lalu mengangkat dagu Lizzy dengan kasar.

Lizzy menatap gadis itu masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali" Anak itu kemudian menampar Lizzy sampai dia jatuh tersungkur.

Lizzy tersenyum "Kalian... Dari Alois dan Ciel FC di sekolah ini, kan?" Tanya Lizzy. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Kami tidak terima kalau kau mendekati mereka terus! Jauhi mereka!"

Lizzy menatap mereka satu per satu dengan sinis. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi "Orang – orang menjijikkan seperti kalian, tidak pantas mengangumi mereka!" Pekik Lizzy

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Apa kurang jelas? Kubilang, Orang – orang MENJIJIKKAN seperti kalian sama sekali tidak pantas mengagumi mereka!" Jawab Lizzy dengan menekankan pada kata 'Menjijikkan'

"KAU!" Anak perempuan berambut panjang yang tadi (kayaknya sih dia ketuanya ya) bersiap untuk menampar Lizzy lagi dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Lizzy menutup matanya.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, dia heran karena tidak ada yang menamparnya, dia membuka matanya. Terlihat Alois berdiri di belakang gadis yang hendak menampar Lizzy itu dan dia memegang tangan Gadis itu supaya dia tidak menampar Lizzy.

"A-alois!" Pekik anak itu kaget. Alois hanya memandang anak itu dengan sinis.

Ciel mendekati Lizzy yang masih tercengang dan dia berlutut di depan Lizzy.

"Ciel..?" Tanya Lizzy heran

"Kau hebat" Jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Ciel sukses membuat wajah Lizzy merona. Ciel mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membalut lutut Lizzy yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya Alois dengan dinginnya.

Gadis – gadis itu hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah kesal + takut. Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat idola mereka marah.

"Kami mencoba untuk melindungimu! Kami ini fans-mu, Alois!" Ujar seorang gadis yang dikepang satu di belakang.

"Dia pasti menggodamu, kan?! Selama ini kau dan dia selalu bersama! Tidak mungkin kalau bukan karena dia menggodamu!"

"JAGA MULUTMU!" Teriak Alois dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal, berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

"Dia tidak pantas berada di sampingmu, Alois!"

Alois makin mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Ciel menepuk pundak Alois dari belakang.

"Tenanglah" Ujar Ciel datar. "Kenapa kalian berpikir kami tidak pantas berada di sebelah Elizabeth?"

"Karena kami lebih baik daripada dia! Kenapa kalian selalu membelanya?!"

"Sungguh, kalian ingin tau, kenapa?" Ujar Ciel sambil melirik Alois yang sekarang sudah tenang. Alois mengerti. Dia tersenyum jahil. Fans – fansnya nge-blush.

Alois mendekati Lizzy dan berlutut di sebelah kanan Lizzy. Begitu juga dengan Ciel yang berjalan ke arah Lizzy dan berlutut di sebelah kirinya Lizzy. Lizzy suma bisa heran dan bertanya – tanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kami beritahu kenapa" Ujar Alois sambil melempar senyum mautnya. Alois melirik Ciel. Ciel tersenyum. Sepertinya pikiran mereka saling terhubung, dengan akses tatapan sepanjang hari menggunakan AlwaysOff. We are AlwaysOff~~ OKE, SALAH.

Fans – fans Alois dan Ciel menunggu.

Tiba – tiba Ciel menggenggam tangan kiri Lizzy, begitu juga dengan Alois yang menggenggam tangan kanan Lizzy. Lizzy masih heran. Ciel mencium tangan kiri Lizzy, begitu juga dengan Alois yang mencium tangan kanan Lizzy.

Fans – fans Alois dan Ciel mukanya merah. Antara karena mereka marah, atau memang terpesona melihat Lizzy yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Alois dan Ciel. Lizzy? Wajahnya bertransformasi menjadi tomat, bung!

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Pekik salah satu fans.

"Kau belum mengerti juga?" Tanya Ciel datar.

Alois membuat tangan Lizzy yang sedang dia genggam seperti mengusap pipinya. "Dia ini spesial" Ujat Alois.

"Ugh..." Gadis – gadis agresif yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut mulai terlihat kesal. Alois dan Ciel berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Siapapun yang mengganggu dia, akan kami hukum" Ujar Alois sambil tersenyum licik. Senyum setan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi. Atau, kalian mau kami memanggil guru?" Tanya Ciel dengan ketusnya.

Fans – fans tersebutpun ngibrit ketakutan setelah melihat senyum sadis Alois dan mendengar nada ketus Ciel saat dia sedang jutek.

.

.

**#At UKS#**

"Hah! Mereka menyebalkan sekali!" Dengus Alois dengan kesal. Ciel hanya diam.

"Sudahlah Al, lagipula kan aku baik – baik saja" Ujar Lizzy yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang UKS.

"Tapi mereka keterlaluan!"

"Aku tak menyangka anak – anak perempuan sekolah ini menyeramkan" Sahut Ciel datar.

"Iya.. Aku juga tidak tahu.." Jawab Lizzy.

"Lagipula Lizzy, kenapa kau tidak melawan? Bukankah kau ahli berpedang?" Tanya Alois.

"Al... Kau mau aku membunuh mereka?"

"Ng... Ga gitu juga sih..."

"Pasti sekarang mereka kapok" Sahut Ciel.

"Mungkin ya..." Lizzy ragu.

"Mungkin juga tidak" Tambah Alois.

"Daripada itu—" Ciel menggantung kata – katanya. Alois dan Lizzy menatap Ciel. "Bagaimana dengan pelajaran di kelas?"

"YA AMPUN! PELAJARAN BAPAK JENONG! MATI AKU!" Pekik Alois sambil _facepalm._

"Jenong...?" Ciel heran.

"Ah, itu guru di sekolah ini, mengajar Matematika, namanya Pak Claude, tapi anak – anak suka menyebutnya Pak Jenong atau Pak Jidat Lebar" Lizzy menjelaskan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya... Karena jidatnya lebar!"

"Jadi? Apa kita akan ke kelas?" Tanya Ciel pada Alois.

Alois meliat jam "Jangan!" Alois tetap melihat jam.

**10 detik...**

**20 detik...**

**30 detik...**

**1 menit...**

"Apaan sih?" Ciel mulai kesel

_**KRIING KRIIING**_

"YEY! Pelajarannya Pak Jenong beres! WEDIRIT! WEDIRIT!" Pekik Alois kegirangan sambil joget – joget ala Daro The Explorer .

_Oh... Nungguin jam beres toh..._ Batin Lizzy dan Ciel _sweatdrop_ sambil melihat Alois joget – joget.

.

Keesokan harinya dan hari – hari berikutnya, Alois dan Lizzy selalu membawa Ciel ke tempat – tempat dimana Ciel dan Lizzy 4 tahun lalu selalu bersama. Misalnya, taman, sekolah Ciel & Lizzy waktu TK, SD, bahkan SMP. Tapi ternyata semua usaha tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil. Ciel tidak mengingat apapun. Walaupun dia merasa kalau tempat – tempat itu familiar baginya. Selama itu juga, hubungan Ciel, Lizzy dan Alois semakin membaik.

Ditengah – tengah rasa keputus-asaan Lizzy mengenai Ciel, Lizzy mulai menyukai Ciel 'sekarang' walaupun dia tau, Ciel yang ini kemungkinan besar bukanlah Ciel 4 tahun lalu. Di sisi lain, dia juga merasa bimbang, apakah dia harus memilih Alois yang selama Ciel tak ada selalu setia menamani dan menghiburnya di setiap keadaan, atau Ciel, orang yang selama 4 tahun ini selalu ada di hatinya. Lzzy-pun galau... Padahal Author ga ngerti apa itu galau...

**#At Lizzy's Class#**

Lizzy berpikir sambil sekali – sekali menghela nafas panjang.

"Um... Lizzy?" Tanya Paula yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya..?" Jawab Lizzy dengan lemas, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bingung... Paula..."

"Uuh.. Kukira ada apa.. Kau ini seperti orang habis patah hati saja!" Ujar Paula. "Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Lizzy lalu menoleh ke arah paula. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyukai seseorang.. lalu orang itu menghilang, tapi kau belum melupakannya. Saat kau sedang bersedih, muncul orang lain yang menghibur hatimu. Lalu, saat kau mulai menyukai orang lain ini, orang yang menghilang itu muncul lagi! Siapa.. yang akan kau pilih?"

Tiba – tia mata Paula berbinar – binar bak lampu disko.

"Paula...?" Lizzy heran melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Waaah... Benar – benar seperti dalam noveeel!"

"Iya.. Tapi kalau di dunia nyata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Paula dengan lemas. "Begini saja! Tutup matamu"

Lizzy segera menutup matanya.

"Bayangkanlah seseorang. Siapapun itu, yang muncul pertama kali adalah yang akan kau pilih"

"Ada.. Seseorang.." Ujar Lizzy.

"Siapa?!"

Lizzy membuka matanya "Ibuku." Jawabnya polos.

"Uh... Coba lagi! Kali ini bayangkan orang yang penting bagimu!" Ujar Paula bersemangat.

"Oke!" Lizzy kembali menutup matanya. Dia membayangkan seseorang yang penting baginya. Dan dia segera membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Paula penasaran

"Ada! Aku tahu siapa yang akan kupilih!" Jawab Lizzy bersemangat.

"Bagus!" Paula ikut bersemangat. "Eh, tapi.. Pasti tentang Ciel dan Alois yaaa?"

"BUKAN!" Pekik Lizzy sambil nge-blush.

"Heee~ Jangan bohong Lizzy! Aku tau itu! Aku kan sahabatmu!" Ujar Lizzy dengan nada menggoda.

"I-iya..." Lizzy masih nge-blush.

"Besok kan kau ulang tahun!"

"Ya... terus?"

"Apa Ciel dan Alois tidak mengajakmu pergi?" Tanya Paula semangat.

"Sebenarnya sih... Iya.."

"Huwaa! Aku iri!" Pekik Paula "Eh, jangan – jangan mereka mengajakmu bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang sama?"

"I-iya..." Wajah Lizzy semakin merah merona.

"Menurutku, pasti mereka akan menembakmu!"

"Iya..." Lizzy masih ber-iya ria sambil bengong. "APA MAKSUDMU, PAULA?!" Ahirnya Lizzy sadar dari bengongnya, dan mulai teriak sambil nge-blush. Paula cekikikan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Esoknya At Ciel's House#**

"Cieeel!"

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar, bu!"

Ciel sekarang ada di kamarnya, ngacak – ngacak lemarinya, mencoba memilih baju yang akan dia pakai untuk pergi menemui Lizzy.

"Ciel? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan anaknya sehingga memakan waktu lama, Ibu Ciel masuk ke kamar Ciel.

"Ya ampun, Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Pekik Ibu Lizzy kaget sambil melihat kamar Ciel yang penuh baju.

"I-ibu..." Ciel _speechless_. Ibunya lalu melihat sebuah kotak coklat dengan pita berwarna ungu yang tergeletak di atas kasur Ciel.

"Oooh.. Ibu tau..." Kini Ibu Ciel tersenyum jahil. "Gadis seperti apa yang akan kau temui, hm?" Tanya Ibu Ciel sambil mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang terjatuh.

Ciel hanya bisa nunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Dengar Ciel, seperti apapun gadis yang akan kau temui, Ibu percaya itulah yang terbaik untukmu" Ibu Ciel duduk di kasur Ciel "Menurut Ibu, dia akan senang kalau kau tampil apa adanya, oke?"

"Iya bu.." Ciel tersenyum kecil.

.

**#At Alois's House#**

"Aih... Kamu mau kemana, Alois?" Tanya Ibu Alois yang kaget melihat anaknya sekarang sudah rapih.

Alois pake kaos putih, dengan jaket yang khusus buat musim dingin gitu, ada tudungnya (Kan lagi musim gugur). Terus dia pake jeans. Rapih, deh pokoknya!

"Mau pergi~"

"Oh, mau kencan ya?" Sahut Ayahnya yang ikutan kaget ngeliat anaknya.

Alois nge-blush.

"NGGA! NGGA!" Hardik Alois.

"Ketahuan tuh" Ibunya tersenyum jahil. "Ckckckck... Pake bawa buket bunga mawar segede itu..."

"Wah, papa ga sabar pengen liat calon menantu" Sahut papanya sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

"Aku berangkat!" Pekik Alois yang langsung kabur dengan wajah merona setelah memakai sepatu talinya dan membawa buket mawarnya.

.

**#At Lizzy's House#**

"Lizzy! Apa – apaan ini?!" Pekik ibunya panik sambil melihat kamar Lizzy yang kayak kapal pecah.

"Ibu..." Lizzy udah mau nangis.

"Lha, kok nangis?"

"Ibuu... Huweeee! Bagaimana ini?" Lizzy makin menjadi – jadi.

"Lhooo, anak ibu kenapa nih?" Tanya Ibu Lizzy sambil membelai rambut Lizzy dengan lembut.

"Aku,,, tidak tahu apa yang harus kupakai hari ini.. Hiks.. Padahal aku harus menemui seseorang yang penting.." Ujar Lizzy sambil sesenggukan.

"Ooh.. Begitu.. Ibu kira ada apa.." Ibu Lizzy menghela nafas lega. "Hari ini kan cukup dingin, bagaimana kalau ini?" Tanya Ibu Lizzy sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju.

"Tapi.."

"Nanti ditambah ini! Bagaimana?"

"Bagus!" Lizzy mulai tersenyum kembali. Dia segera memakai pakaian yang ditunjukkan oleh ibunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**#At Taman Kota#**

Lizzy, Alois, dan Ciel, berjanji akan bertemu di taman kota. Saat ini, Lizzy tengah menunggu Alois dan Ciel dengan berdiri di depan taman. Karena Lizzy tau Ciel dan Alois pasti akan muncul dari seberang taman ini.

"Lama sekali..." Gumam Lizzy sambil tetap menunggu.

"LIZZY!" Seorang anak melambaikan tangannya dari seberang jalan.

"Ah.." Lizzy tersenyum. Itu Ciel, dia datang lebih dulu daripada Alois. Lizzy baas melambikan tangannya.

"Tunggu ya!" Pekiknya dari seberang jalan.

Ciel segera menyebrang jalan. Tapi, lampu lalu lintas telah berganti menjadi warna hijau, dan Ciel tidak menyadar hal tersebut. Dia tetap saja berjalan, sambil membawa sekotak coklat, menyebrangi jalanan.

Sebuah truk melaju kencang menuju Ciel. Seolah terhipnotis, Ciel tetap diam. Membatu.

"CIEEEL!" Lizzy berteriak melihat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

"Ya ampuun! Aku telaat!" Alois berlari melewati pertokoan menuju taman kota. Alois melihat sebuket besar mawar merah yang dia bawa, takut – takut kalau ada yang rusak.  
_'Aku.. Akan memberikan ini padanya.. dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya..' _Batin Alois sambil tersenyum. _'Tidak peduli dia akan menerimaku atau tidak, aku akan tetap mengatakannya!'_

_**.**_

"**CIEEEEEEL!"**

**.**

Teriakan itu begitu memekik telinga Alois_. 'Lizzy...' _Batinnya disertai perubahan ekspresinya. Dia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Sesampainya di depan taman, dia melihat Lizzy menutup mulutnya dengan shock, menatap ke tengah jalan. Alois segera megalihkan pandangannya ke tengah jalan dan melihat truk yang siap untuk menabrak Ciel.

Refleks, Alois segera melempar buket mawar yang ia bawa dan berlari ke tengah jalan.

**.**

**CKIIIT**

**.**

**DUK!**

**.**

**BRAAAK!**

**.**

**.**

"Al... ois..." Ciel terduduk dengan shock melihat Alois tergeletak dengan lemas. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, terutama darah dari kepalanya.

"ALOIS! ALOIS!" Ciel segera berdiri dan mengguncang – guncang tubuh sahabatnya tersebut. "BANGUN! ALOIS! BANGUN!" Ciel semakin menjadi – jadi. Orang – orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai mendekati Ciel dan mengerumuninya.

Lizzy yang sadar dari shock-nya berlari ke tengah jalan dan menerobos gerombolan orang yang mengerumuni Alois dan Ciel.

Dilihatnya Ciel sedang memeluk Alois yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"ALOIS!" Pekik Lizzy panik. "Seseorang...! Seseorang tolong panggil ambulans!" Pekik Lizzy dengan suara parau. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mata emerald-nya.

.

.

"Dokter, ini..." Seorang perawat yang tengah mengoperasi Alois melihat dokter yang memimpin operasi tersebut dengan ekpresi khawatir.

"Tidak bisa." Ujar dokter itu. "Kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun.."

"Dia hebat sekali... Wajar kalau saat ini dia sudah mati karena hantaman di kepalanya... Juga, kehilangan cukup banyak darah..." Ujar perawat lain.

"Kau benar, Maylene.." Sahut perawat lain.

Tiba – tiba, Alois membuka matanya dan bernafas dengan susah payah. Detak jantungnya juga semakin meningkat.

"Dokter!" Pekik salah satu perawat kaget.

"Lebih baik kau jangan banyak bergerak, nak. Kau bisa kehabisan tenaga dan mati.." Ujar dokter itu.

"Izinkan.. Aku bertemu... dengan dia..."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon... Untuk.. Terahir kalinya..."

.

"Alois... Hiks..." Lizzy menangis sesenggukan. Ciel hanya terdiam, masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

Sekarang Ciel dan Lizzy sedang menunggu Alois dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Diselimuti perasaan sedih dan takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Alois saat dia dioperasi.

.

.

Ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter yang bermata merah dengan rambut terbelah dua atau yang biasa disebut Dokter Sebastian Michaelis muncul. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kabar baik. Tapi, dokter itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Alois?" Tanya Lizzy yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu dengan panik.

"Anda berdua bisa menemuinya, pasien sudah dipindahkan ke kamar yang layak. Mari, saya antar" Ujar dokter itu.

Ciel dan Lizzy segera mengikuti dokter itu ke sebuah kamar. Di dalam kamar itu, Alois sedang terbaring lemas. Kepalanya diperban, begitu juga dengan tangan dan kakinya. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Alois.." Lizzy segera berdiri di sebelah kanan Alois, dan Ciel mengikuti dengan berdiri di sebelah kiri Alois.

Perlahan, Alois mulai membuka matanya. Dia melirik Ciel. "Ciel.. Kau.. Baik – baik saja, kan?"

"Bodoh" Sahut Ciel sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Pikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Alois tersenyum.

"Lizzy..." Ujar Alois sambil menoleh ke arah Lizzy.

"Hm?"

"Aku.. Menyukaimu... Sejak dulu... Sejak kita pertama bertemu..."

"Al-kun..." Lizzy mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Jangan banyak bicara dulu.."

Tangan Alois yang mulai bergerak perlahan dan mengenggam tangan Lizzy dengan lembut. Lizzy membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Alois yang telah berubah menjadi sedingin es dan sepucat salju.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku sudah membuatmu menangis... Padahal... Ini hari ulang tahunmu..."

"Tidak! Al—"

"Kalau begitu.. Jangan menangis.. Tersenyumlah..."

Mendengar kata – kata Alois, Lizzy tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan. Melihat senyuman Lizzy, Alois tersenyum puas. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Aku titipkan Lizzy padamu ya... Ciel..."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau akan pergi!"

"Jagalah dia.. Hibur dia.. Jangan pernah buat dia menangis..."

Ciel terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Alois menggenggam tangan Ciel dan menariknya. Dia juga menarik tangan Lizzy. Dia menyatukan tangan Lizzy dan Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang.. Memiliki sahabat seperti kalian..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Alois menutup matanya, dan perlahan menjatuhkan tangan Ciel dan Lizzy yang ia genggam.

"Al...?" Tanya Lizzy heran.

"Dokter!" Ciel berteriak memanggil dokter Sebastian. Dokter itu dengan terburu – buru memasuki ruangan tersebut dan memeriksa keadaan Alois.

Tapi, dokter itu segera memperlihatkan ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Dokter...?" Tanya Lizzy.

"Maafkan saya nona.." Ujar dokter itu.

Air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya. "BOHONG! ANDA PASTI BOHONG! AL—"

Belum selesai Lizzy bicara, Ciel menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan Lizzy dengan erat. Lizzy menoleh ke arah Ciel, dilihatnya Ciel menunduk dengan lemas.

"BOHONG! BOHOONG!" Lizzy berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil menangis. Dia mengingat kenangan – kenangannya bersama Alois.

_**.**_

_**~Flashback 4 tahun lalu~**_

_**.**_

Daun – daun berguguran menjadi background saat keduanya pertama bertemu.  
Saat itu Lizzy masih 12 tahun. Dia tengah duduk sambil menangis karena orang yang ia tunggu-Ciel-tak kunjung datang.

"Huhuhu.. Hiks.."

"Lho? Kenapa menangis?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Lizzy. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak laki – laki berambut pirang menatapnya dengan matanya yang sebiru langit.

Lizzy sempat tertegun, lalu dia melanjutkan menangis. "Orang yang kutunggu tidak datang... Hiks.."

"Jahat sekali dia! Berani meninggalkanmu sendirian! Sampai menangis begini!"

Sekali lagi, Lizzy tertegun mendengar perkataan anak itu.

"Lihat saja! Dia akan kuhajar nanti!" Ujar anak itu sambil menendang batu entah kemana. "Karena itu, kau jangan menangis! Ya?" Anak itu sekarang berdiri di depan Lizzy dan tersenyum lebar, Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Laksana terhipnotis, Lizzy berhenti menangis dan mengangguk.

"Namaku Alois! Namamu siapa?"

"Elizabeth..."

"Boleh kupanggil Lizzy?" Tanya anak itu sambil tersenyum. Lizzy hanya mengangguk.

"Wah! Terima kasih! Kau benar – benar baik, Lizzy!" Anak itu tertawa. Tertawa dengan riang. Tawanya membuat Lizzy tertegun dan melupakan kesedihannya.

_**.**_

"Uh... Coba lagi! Kali ini bayangkan orang yang penting bagimu!" Ujar Paula bersemangat.

"Oke!" Lizzy kembali menutup matanya. Dia membayangkan seseorang yang penting baginya. Dan yang terlihat saat itu adalah..

Alois. Alois saat dia tertawa dan tersenyum. Alois saat dia menghapus air mata Lizzy dan menyemangati Lizzy. Alois saat dia tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Aku akan selalu ada disisimu untuk menghiburmu, Lizzy". Senyumnya terasa begitu hangat, begitu menenangkan.

_**.**_

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

_**.**_

"Uh... Alois.. Maafkan aku! Aku belum bisa membalas kebikanmu selama ini! Maafkan aku!" Ujar Lizzy sambil menangis dan berteriak sekeras - kerasnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi orang – orang yang memperhatikannya berpikir kalau dia aneh, atau dia gila, atau apapun! Saat ini dia hanya ingin menangis, ingin melepas semua kesedihannya, atas kepergian sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah, Lizzy" Ujar Ciel dari belakang. Lizzy segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Ciel..."

Ciel memeluk Lizzy dengan lembut. "Aku yakin, dia akan sangat senang kalau kau tersenyum.."

Tapi itu justru membuat air mata Lizzy semakin mengalir dengan deras. Lizzypun menangis di pelukan Ciel.

.

.

.

Di hari pemakaman Alois, Ciel dan Lizzy hanya bisa terdiam. Lizzy sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Entah air matanya sudah mengering karena terlalu banyak menangis atau karena dia sengaja membendung air matanya.

.

Angin bertiup dengan kencang, membuat Ciel sempat menutup matanya agar debu tidak memasuki matanya.  
Saat ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya Alois sedang berdiri menyandar di sebuah pohon dengan santainya. Menyadari kalau Ciel memperhatikannya, dia melambaikan tangannya.

'_Kenapa kau bisa ada disitu? Kau sedang apa?'_ Batin Ciel sambil menatap Alois.

'_Aku ingin melihat orang yang kusukai untuk terahir kalinya!'_ Alois tersenyum lebar

'_Kau ini benar – benar bodoh. Kenapa mau mati untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?!_'

'_Ciel... Kau benar – benar dari 4 tahun yang lalu, kan?'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Saat itu, saat kau hendak tertabrak, kau tidak lari, melainkan terdiam, kau melihat seperti apa yang kau alami 4 tahun lalu, kan?'_

'_Kau benar... Aku.. Ingat semuanya...'_

'_Kapan kau akan memberi tahu Lizzy?'_

'_...'_

'_Secepatnya lho! Kalau ngga, aku gentayangi kamu sampe mati!'_

'_Iya, Iya! Tapi, apa kau senang mati dengan cara begini?'_

'_Tentu saja! Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Lizzy, lagipula aku bisa puas menyukai Lizzy tanpa ada saingan! Aku senang!' _

'_Dasar aneh'_

'_Biarin!' _Alois menjulurkan lidahnya, atau bahasa gaulnya, melet.

.

"Ciel..?" Lizzy menatap Ciel dengan heran.

"Ah... Ya..?"

"Kok bengong?"

"Ga apa – apa.." Jawab Ciel. "Elizabeth.."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, 4 tahun lalu aku tidak menepati janjiku.."

"Apa..?"

"Aku ingat semuanya... Lizzy... Teman masa kecilku yang manis..." Ujar Ciel agak malu – malu dan tersenyum.

Lizzy segera memeluk Ciel dengan erat.

"Ciel.. Ciel..! Ciel! Kenapa kau menghilang?!" Lizzy menangis.

"Maafkan aku.." Jawab Ciel sambil balik memeluk Lizzy. "Kau tidak membenciku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Lizzy..."

Ciel kembali menoleh ke arah pohon tempat Alois berada, tapi dia sudah tidak ada disana. Ciel menghela nafas _'Sudah pergi ya..'_

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, Alois pergi dengan tenang, Lizzy dan Ciel memulai semuanya dari awal, seperti mereka masih anak – anak. Perlahan tapi pasti, Lizzy sudah melupakan kesedihannya karena Alois, bersama dengan Ciel disisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Ini ending sedih apa seneng sih? T^T  
Yak, begitulah~! Adegan klimaksnya kurang berasa ya... Kurang sensasional! Maaf minna... FF ini hancurr maximaaa! Ini pertama kalinya Author nulis adegan begitu! Jadi maaf banget kalau kurang berasa! TOT  
Oke, segitu aja deh, Author ga mau banyak ngomong, RnR, minna?  
Kritik, saran, komentar, semua diterima~! ((diterima lewat revieww~ Hihihihi~))

**SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA** GUUYSS~~  
**I LOVE THIS COUNTRY!** BIARIN DEH ORANG LUAR MAU NGOMONG KALO ORANG INDO INILAH ITULAH, YANG PENTING AKU BISA MEMAJUKAN INDONESIA! YEAAAAAAH! XDDD


End file.
